


Chat History

by effinsusie



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effinsusie/pseuds/effinsusie
Summary: A check-in text leads to revelations, and maybe more...
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 24
Kudos: 138
Collections: Fics in the Time of Coronavirus





	1. Chapter 1

**Chat History**

**9/19/2020**

Can you tell Inuyasha to call me please? 

He’s doing you a favor

Please give him a break long enough to call his girlfriend

And which girlfriend is this? 

Haha very funny

I do not know which one you are

or what that whelp told you 

but he is not with me 

I know he’s helping you move today

Do you? 

Where am I moving? 

Oldtown

Address? 

He didn’t say 

Well, I have an address for you

You may come see the state of my living situation for yourself

Or, I can give you the address of the other one,

which is surely home to his true location

You just have to tell me who you are

Kagome

Fool

425 Shikon way 

**Chat History**

**9/20/2020**

That bastard! 

I see my assumption was correct? 

I just wanted to say thanks

I guess ‘bros over hoes’ isn’t a universal rule

Perhaps it is, 

however it would not qualify here. 

I never considered that half-breed my brother

I also never considered you such a thing 

I guess it's ‘mikos over half-bros?’ 

Anyway, thanks for being straight with me 

It would have been worse to hear later on

Why? 

Why, miko? 

Bc, I hadn’t slept with him yet, okay! 

We were waiting until our 6-month anniversary tonight

It would have been a mistake

Indeed 

Consider yourself lucky 

I do

Lucky I called you

And lucky you didn’t cover for him

He was a fool to assume I would

He was also a fool to betray you 

Now he is stuck with her 

He could have had better 

He is quite upset with me 😊 

I’m sorry to cause you problems

I relish upsetting him

Well, then. 

Glad I could help, I guess. 

I bet I know what would make him really mad... 

?? 

Give me your address

??! 

What’s wrong? Do you have _IT?_

Impossible 

I have not left my home in months 

Me either

except to go to the store

I have shoppers for that 

Well, la-di dah 

You wore a mask, I assume? 

Of course 

I’m not an animal

Do not be racist

Sorry. 

But if you're so scared, 

I guess I don’t have to come over... 

206 Daiyoukai way 

Are you alone? 

No one has been inside my home 

since this pandemic began 

Or ever 

I am a private man 

That must be lonely

Says the woman who dated someone _six months_

without consummating the relationship 

And I am glad I didn’t

Me too 

This pandemic has me antsy

How about you? 

Come over 

This would kill your brother

Half-brother

Hurry 

😉 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just laziness meets pure love of dialogue, with a little corona topical mixed in. Let me know if you want more, I can add to it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The correspondence continues.

** Chat History  **

** 9/21/2020 **

Where did you go?

Kagome?

Are you alright?

Fine. 

I made it home okay.

Why did you leave?

You fell asleep.

So did you.

I was tired.

I don’t blame you.

Come back.

Why?

You forgot something.

What?

Breakfast. 

I promised you pancakes.

I’m already home

you’re off the hook.

I’m afraid not, I’ve already begun. 

Return at once.

You told me you have no plans today. 

You are beginning to hurt my feelings.

What kind of man do you think I am?

A very sweet one.

Is that all?

No. 

You’re also sexy. 

And talented.

Indeed.

I am nearly as talented in the kitchen as the bedroom.

So stop being foolish and return to me.

So bossy!

Alright, but if I come back, 

you’re  gonna have to put up with me all day. 

I’m not making two trips.

You will go where I tell you

as many times as I wish it 

Now make haste. 

You are beginning to irritate me.

You love it.

You presume much.

Now hurry.

Maybe I’ll take my time.

Let's see how long you can last.

I will time you.

** Chat History **

** 10/25/2020 **

U up?

Sesshoumaru ?

I am now.

Sorry 

But  its not like u have to go to work in the am.

Working from home is still working

Yeah 

I've seen you ‘work.’ 

I realize I make it look effortless

However, I do need sleep to achieve such efficiency 

>: (

If  its so important,  why don’t you silence your phone?

My clients overseas are just as important.

Missing the wrong call could cost them – and myself – a fortune.

I am also next of kin for 4 people.

But worst of all...

I would be denied your nightly demonstration

Of the inadequacies in our public education system

In regards to both grammar and spelling.

Ass.

You don’t have to be a dick.

You woke me up

What did you need?

You know what? 

nvrmind .

Why are you up so late anyway?

Are you alright?

Kagome?

Where are you?

If you aren’t in trouble

it is mean to make me worry

Just tell me you are okay

I’m okay

Go back to sleep.

Now I can't 

You got me riled up

Are you coming over?

Now that you roused me

the least you could do is come keep me company.

I’m sorry I bothered you. 

But I’m not in the mood anymore. 

You made me feel bad.

Do you need a ride?

I will send my driver to get you.

Why do I always have to come over?

_ Have to _ ?

You  _ beg _ to come over

_ Beg _ ? 

Let's just scroll through our texts 

and see who begs who.

Whom

You.

I will send you the screenshots

No, I mean  _ whom  _ is the correct usage of the word

I guess we know  _ whom _

is  gonna be using his hand tonight.

Who

You!

No, _ who _ was the proper usage that time

Goodnight, Sesshoumaru

It is morning.

So, you want me to come over?

I thought you liked my apartment.

The jacuzzi

The balcony

The king-sized bed...

It's not that great

You don’t even have a TV.

I entertain myself

I was about to suggest you go do that ;)

Besides

it's got dog smell.

Which is weird

because you don’t even have a dog.

What?

Your apartment smells like wet dog.

That is your fault

Huh?

Never mind

Fine

I will come over

Really?

I will be there in 20 minutes

But I am bringing my laptop 

just in case you won’t let me leave in time for work.

It's not like I can stop you.

From coming?

From leaving 

We both know you have no trouble coming ;)

You make it very difficult

To come?

To leave

I always wait for you to come first

Of course, you never keep me waiting long.

I thought you said you were coming?

You want me to come now?

No, wait until I get there

I’m so confused.

Stop distracting me

You have 15 minutes to get your home in order

so that I do not know how much of a degenerate you truly are

As if I didn’t know already...

Stop distracting me.

** Chat History **

** 11/07/2020 **

I’m bored.

So am I

Great! 

I’ll be right over.

I am not home

unfortunately

You left the house?! 

What’s the emergency? 

Is somebody hurt?

Not yet

But I am considering stabbing myself in the eye with my fork,

just to get out of here.

Oh, family dinner night, huh?

Then again, maybe  Inuyasha is more deserving of such an attack.

Can he not wait to finish swallowing 

before opening that foul mouth of his?

Eww!

he still eats like that?

As if what he is saying is too important to wait for.

And Father only encourages him.

Does his jaw still do that gross  cracking thing when he chews?

Yes, and it is making me nauseous.

I have lost my appetite.

Too bad. 

Want me to bring you some takeout later? 

I could stop at that  thai place.

It is worth a  try

though I cannot promise that my stomach will have stopped churning.

The other one is here,

and she is not shy with her affections.

For you?!

What?

No! 

For the whelp. 

And it is completely unnecessary. 

She is marking territory that nobody else wants.

I wish you were here. 

You were much more pleasant to speak to

and look upon.

I don’t miss those things. 

SOMEONE always spun  Inuyasha up at dinner

and he was  pissy the whole drive home.

Exactly

You could come to enjoy my scathing wit,

and be spared your tedious journey home.

But I’m not with him anymore. 

Why would I come to family dinner now?

Father misses you

Ah, that’s sweet

Tell him I miss him too.

Why don’t you come next  time

and tell him  yourself ?

So I can be subjected to 

‘the  Inuyasha and Kikyo show?’

Pass.

Fine

make me suffer in solitude

:'(

Oh, I’m sure you're just fine.

[Image Sent]

[Image Received]

Aww, you look so sad! 

Stop making me feel bad!

[Image Sent]

[Image  Received ]

I know you’re trying to guilt trip me

but you’re actually adorable 

when you look so pathetic.

Cruel  miko

I thought you had compassion

And empathy.

You’ll get over it. 

I just finished my exams, 

so I’m in the mood to celebrate tonight.

!!

But I was kind of wishing you were home. 

My window is broken, so my apartment is freezing.

How did you break your window?

It wasn’t me! 

Someone broke in when I went to the store yesterday.

What?!

Yeah

I’m sure those were some disappointed burglars too. 

I don’t even think they took anything.

Guess they should have  cased the joint first.

Which window?

The bedroom.

And my landlord can’t fix it until Thursday

so it's like a walk-in cooler in here.

That is unacceptable. 

Why did you not tell me?

What could you do about it? 

Anyway, it wasn’t as cold yesterday

so it wasn’t really a big deal.

You are a single woman 

living alone in a ground floor unit. 

How could you be so flippant about your safety?

What if someone wished to assault you in your home?

I have pepper spray.

Insufficient.

Hm. You think I should get a dog?

I think you should go over to my apartment right now.

Tell the doorman to let you up.

I will not be terribly late.

Really? 

You think he’ll just let me in?

I am sure he remembers you.

How could he forget

with some of the stuff he’s seen?

Still, he seems like a pro. 

I’m sure he’s worried about getting fired if he lets me up 

and I catch you with one of your other flings.

I am seeing nobody but you.

I am not my brother.

You seriously  thought I had more than one girlfriend?

Honestly,

I did not realize you had even one.

We haven’t exactly talked about it.

I was not aware it was necessary.

I didn’t want to be presumptuous.

Is that what I am doing?

Maybe. 

But I wouldn’t say it’s a bad thing.

We will talk when I get home.

Call me if the doorman gives you problems

In the meantime, 

give me your landlord’s number.

Why? 

What are you going to do?

Expedite your window repair.

You’re not going to threaten him

are you?

Not with violence

I am simply going to remind him of his duties 

in accordance with the law 

in case he has somehow forgotten.

Ok. 

319-5555.

And if that does not work

then I will threaten violence.

** Chat History **

** 12/12/2020 **

Where are you?

Shareholders meeting. 

Shoot me now.

I thought that was next week.

It got pushed up

It is a long, boring story.

I’ll pass. 

What am I supposed to do now? 

You still don’t have a TV.

Can you not entertain yourself 

for an hour or two?

I certainly can

but you don’t want me doing that. 

Then I won’t need you to entertain me when you get back.

What are you wearing?

I can’t tell you.

Why not?

If I did,

you’d be jerking off right in the middle of your meeting.

I already am.

That should liven things up.

Indeed.

Tell me.

I was at the lingerie shop,

and I found something I thought you would really like.

Go put it on.

I’m already wearing it. 

I was going to surprise you, so I wore it over.

You lie.

Moi? 

Watch your filthy mouth.

Its lacey 

and white

and very, very revealing.

Prove it.

[Image Sent]

[Image Received]

You came to my building dressed like that?!

Of course not! 

I wore a coat over. 

What kind of girl do you think I am?

A very, very bad girl. 

A very needy,

very wanton little minx.

And I do not think.

I _know._

Hmm. 

What are you going to do about  it?

I am going to come over there, 

and give you what you are  _ begging _ for.

What’s that?

You need me to bend you over something sturdy, and show you your place. 

You need me to teach you why you do not antagonize a man who can 

relieve your painful tension just as easily as he can draw it out;

endlessly, until you haven’t the breath to plead with him to stop, 

or continue.

Mmm , you’re right. 

I need all of those things, 

and hearing you tell me makes it impossible for me to wait. 

I’m getting started without you.

Do not start!

You  _ will _ wait.

Too late. 

I started, and now I can’t stop.

I should leave you there. 

You will learn patience when you realize 

you cannot give yourself even a fraction of what I can give you 

\- but only if you wait.

You have 20 minutes to get here, 

or I’m going to finish what I started. 

And once I finish, I’m leaving.

You’re bluffing.

Are you willing to take that chance?

Just for that, you have 10 minutes.

I do not respond to threats.

Kagome?

Kagome?

You are going to regret this when I get there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im supposed to be working on Only Human, but I guess I wanted to do this today lol. Oh, well.
> 
> PS: Instead of [pic sent] etc, i can post real images here, i just can't draw.


	3. Chapter 3

Answer your phone! 

I can’t, it's too loud. 

So I heard. 

Or rather didn’t. 

Your voicemail was unintelligible. 

Were you crying? 

Where are you? 

The Crescent 

The youkai bar? 

What are you doing there? 

Can you come get me? 

What happened? 

Will you please just come? 

I’m on my way. 

Tell me what happened. 

Please? 

You’re gonna make a big deal out of it. 

This jerk kept trying to buy me drinks 

but I kept saying no. 

He got pretty drunk 

and when I refused to dance with him, he got mad. 

Then what happened? 

I went to dance with Sango 

and he kept rubbing up against me. 

He put his hand up my dress, so I slapped him. 

Then he slapped me back. 

I think he got scared after that, and he finally walked away. 

Is he still there? 

I don’t know. 

I’m hiding in the ladies room. 

I’m too scared to come out. 

Plus my makeup is running. 

I’m a mess. 

Where is your friend? 

I don’t know. 

She was dancing with some guy 

idk where she went. 

Stay where you are 

I will text you when I get there. 

Can you meet me right outside the restroom? 

For you, I will withstand the wary glances of the other female patrons 

who assume I am some loitering creep. 

Stop making me laugh. 

You’re not a creep. 

You’ll be the only guy here who isn’t a creep. 

Which is why you should not be there. 

I know. 

I thought it would be okay. 

Why are you there? 

Shippo’s band is playing. 

I wanted to support him. 

Does his talent warrant risking your safety? 

No. 

They’re awful. 

But he’s my friend. 

Then I am certain he would rather keep you safe than fill his crowd. 

What did he look like? 

You’re not going to make a scene are you? 

I just want to go home. 

I simply want to ensure he is not lying in wait. 

You’re a terrible liar. 

Tell me. 

Brown hair 

kinda shaggy 

Tall, but not as tall as you. 

Brown eyes, big teeth. 

Sharp teeth. 

Youkai? 

Of course 

I’m a magnet, remember? 

How could I forget? 

Name? 

Didn’t say 

Any distinguishing markings? 

Scars? 

Moles? 

Unibrow? 

No 

He was kind of handsome 

More so than me? 

How could that be? 

You like the way I look?

Go fish somewhere else. 

Hn, but I caught you. 

You sure did. 

Don’t even think about throwing me back, either. 

I would never. 

Now tell me more about how handsome I am. 

How much time do we have? 

None, unfortunately. 

You can come out now. 


End file.
